Bulk Acoustic Wave (BAW) filter and Bulk Acoustic Resonator (BAR) are gaining more popularly for their performance benefits and are being utilized in the design of today's cutting-edge mobile devices and systems. However, due to manufacturing complexities, Bulk Acoustic Wave (BAW) filter and Bulk Acoustic Resonator (BAR) are fabricated as standalone devices. That is, the Bulk Acoustic Wave (BAW) filter and Bulk Acoustic Resonator (BAR) are not provided as integrated structures with other CMOS, BiCMOS, SiGe HBT, and/or passive devices, thus leading to higher manufacturing costs, and increased fabrication processing.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.